The computer implemented method and system disclosed herein, in general, relates to a viewer response system. More particularly, the computer implemented method and system disclosed herein relates to supplying multimedia content to a client device of a viewer, confirming that the entire multimedia content has been viewed by the viewer, and creating a virtual community network for incentivized viewing of multimedia content.
Media service providers can reach viewers of their media services through a wide spectrum of technologies and devices such as general packet radio service (GPRS), 3G or other internet enabled cellular phones, a notebook computer, a tablet computing device or other devices, computers with connection to the internet, televisions with digital set top boxes, etc. Using this outreach, media service providers earn revenue from product and service companies seeking to advertise their products and services through the media services. However, the efforts of media service providers to advertise products and services may not achieve optimum results as the viewers may not view or may not be interested in viewing the multimedia content, for example, a video of the advertised products or services. This in turn reduces the outreach of companies seeking to advertise their products and services to potential customers through media services, and may lead to reduced revenue for both the companies that advertise their products and services through the media service providers, and for the media service providers. Also, product and service companies cannot confirm whether the viewers viewed the advertisements, since the advertisements are delivered to remote devices. Current viewer measurement systems only provide passive viewer measurement based on whether the advertisement is played on the devices or not, but not based on whether the viewers have attentively viewed the advertisement.
Moreover, viewers are typically skeptical about viewing content from unknown sources. The viewers may disregard multimedia content provided by unknown sources. Therefore, there is a need for a computer implemented method and system that enables viewers to refer the multimedia content to other viewers, for example, in an online social network, and that provide incentives to viewers that refer the multimedia content and other viewers whom the multimedia content is referred to, for viewing the multimedia content, and creating a virtual community network.
Therefore, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a computer implemented method and system that allows the media service providers to confirm that a viewer viewed multimedia content such as advertisements on a client device, and that encourages the viewer to provide confirmation that the viewer viewed the multimedia content that in turn reflects the interest of the viewer in the advertisements. Furthermore, there is need for a user-friendly computer implemented method and system that encourages the viewer to refer the multimedia content to other viewers for viewing, and creating a virtual community network for incentivized viewing of multimedia content by cascading referrals for the incentivized viewing of the multimedia content.